


When No One's Watching

by mc_writer



Series: A New York Encounter [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional, Hook-Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mc_writer/pseuds/mc_writer
Summary: It's strange to Zayn how time works when he's with Liam.





	When No One's Watching

Zayn thinks this must be what time travel is like.

At the sound of Liam’s voice, time seems to bend and collapse in on itself. Suddenly, it’s 2014 all over again: they’re sat on a couch, talking about perfume one moment, naked and breathless in a hotel room the next.

Liam’s buzzcut feels the same under his fingers; the touch of his hands on Zayn’s skin, as familiar as if they were his own, the welcome weight of his body is an anchor in a harbor that finally feels like home.

It had been too long.

It’s over too soon.


End file.
